The Enchantress
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: PWP!SASORIXOC!AUish. Sasori comes across a strange yet erotically enticing girl. He doesn't know what kind of creature she is, but when she's so close to him and saying such things... he doesn't really think he cares. "What are you?" "What do you think I am?" she asks softly, leaning closer to him. "An Enchantress." "I am not an Enchantress," she says plainly.
**A/N:** _**THIS IS A PWP AND I'M SORRY FOR THE OOCness!**_ I feel like I should make that clear. There's no plot, this isn't in any particular time of the Naruto timeline. There's probably a bunch of inaccuracies, so if there are any hardcore Naruto fans reading this… please don't hate me! ***apologizes profusely*** In any case, this was meant more of a 'what if'. Originally, this was meant to be more of a 'what if Sasori fell in love at first sight?'… but then, this is Sasori we're talking about so for that to happen to a highly logical and intellectual person who is so detached from his emotions… well, you know where I'm going with this, right? Anyway… I went for the next best thing; after all, attraction happens through what we _see_ and usually it can't be helped. So, I went with, 'what if Sasori became sexually interested at first sight?' and 'what if Sasori got to explore an unusual sexual encounter?'. Certainly he wouldn't act like he normally would, ESPECIALLY if that person was a naturally dominant person and much more experienced in the sex department. Due to his lack of sexual experience it's only natural for her to lead… uh, right? ***looks around unsure of that argument***. Anyway, I should probably stop trying to justify myself for this guilty pleasure of mine before this A/N becomes twice as long as this PWP. Without further to do, onward!

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE! There, I have made you see that Kishimoto owns it and that the image isn't mine… although, I DO own whatever grammatical/spelling mistakes you'll find.**

~.~.~.

When Sasori and Orochimaru came across the girl she was standing over a corpse. She chuckled, the sound like a quiet purr. "I can't believe you thought you had a chance," she said in a quiet lilt. When she turned toward them, one of the first things Sasori noticed was that her odd attire was not bloodied. Her attire consisted of combat boots with her pants tucked into them, a button up shirt and a trench coat over it. She had several piercings in her ears and all her fingers had rings on them except for her left ring finger. Her eyes were a glowing silver, her pale skin was like porcelain, and her hair was a shining midnight black. Two pearly white fangs protruded just slightly from her mouth. Her hands were dainty but her fingernails were long and sharp-looking. He would have guessed she was a vampire, but it was the middle of the day and she was not burning up despite standing in direct sunlight.

Sasori was stunned. She was a perfect combination of sensuality, beauty, and danger. She would make a beautiful, precious puppet even without knowing what her abilities were. He had never met anyone that could make his heart pound so hard against his chest or his breathing hitch without physical contact. He wasn't quite sure if he'd felt anything as strong as this before. Lust, this had to be lust, that was the only explanation. Attraction was a low probably and love was out of the question. Even still, all he knew for certain was that he was _captivated_ by her.

She regarded them a moment. "Please let me pass," she said in a quiet but firm tone. Her eyes were direct but guarded.

Sasori immediately took a step to the side, but his partner wasn't so easily swayed. "Do you think it will be that easy?" Orochimaru asked in a somewhat cocky tone.

She raised an eyebrow and remained eerily calm. "Let me pass, I will not say it again," she demanded though her voice remained quiet. Orochimaru did not answer but instead went to strike. She easily dodged and extended a hand toward him, though she did not touch him. She lifted him into the air and immediately slammed him, very hard, against a tree trunk. His body slumped to the ground unconscious. She turned toward Sasori but made no move toward him. "Will you also be attacking me?" she asked in a silky, calm voice.

"No," was all he managed to say. She began walking, presumably to go on her way. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't bring himself to see her walk away. "What is your name?" he asked in his customary tone. He wasn't sure how he managed when his breathing was hitched and his heart pounding like it was.

She stopped and turned toward him, lifting an eyebrow. She chuckled, the sound smooth like melted chocolate. It made him swallow hard. "I believe it is customary to give your name first when you ask for someone else's name," she told him in a tone that he could swear almost sounded like a purr. Her eyes narrowed just slightly, giving her a dangerous, seductive look. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose, but it was definitely working.

"Sasori. My name is Sasori," he stated, keeping his eyes trained on her. He stilled when she began walking toward him. She muttered something under her breath, her eyes fixed on him. He found that he was unable to move. He now became guarded. "What have you done to me?"

One side of her mouth lifted into a smirk. Even in his guarded state he could admit to himself, though with a feeling of embarrassment that he would never show, that she looked sexy. "I've rendered you immobile. I cannot risk having you attack me. Can I, Sasori?" she asked in a smooth cadence, her voice adopting a slightly husky quality when she said his name.

He swallowed hard and he couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes. His name coming from her lips was enticing. If he were to exaggerate he could say it was intoxicating… though maybe it wouldn't be that much of an exaggeration. "Your name?" he insisted.

Her smirk turned into a coy smile, though her eyes held a definite mischievous gleam. "My name…? My name is of no consequence," she began in a near whisper. She was close enough that he could easily hear her. "I am called Shifter," she added, now standing in front of him. She was close enough to touch so he was somewhat glad he was unable to move.

"Shifter…" he tried the name. He liked the way it sounded when he said it… though he thought he would like it a lot more if he knew her actual name. "What are you?" he very nearly breathed, his eyes locking on hers. She was too close.

She was looking into his eyes intently, as if she were looking for something. She smirked at him again. "What do you think I am?" she asked softly, leaning her face just slightly closer to his.

He wasn't breathing properly anymore, he knew it and he was pretty sure she could hear it. His eyes widened another fraction. "An Enchantress," he answered before he could actually think about what he was saying. He could swear her eyes were hypnotizing him.

She seemed surprised. "An Enchantress…?" she asked seemingly to herself. Her eyes lost focus as she thought about his words. He wanted to take them back he was so embarrassed. It's not that he didn't think that but he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He was suddenly brought out of his thought when she leant in so close their lips were almost touching. Her eyes were half-lidded and looking straight into his. He couldn't help but swallow hard, his lips parting just slightly. He was painfully aware of the quick rise and fall of his chest. "For a scorpion, you're quite charming. An Enchanter yourself," she breathed and he was glad he couldn't move, otherwise he would have shuddered at feeling her warm breath fanning against his lips.

"Then fall for me," he replied in a low, unconsciously seductive, tone. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Anything to tempt her closer.

She chuckled and he let out a rushed breath. She shifted and he silently gasped when she felt her lips brush along his cheek. She trailed her lips up until she reached his ear. She blew gently and if he could have he would have shuddered. "I could with you. I definitely could," she breathed, "I could give in to my most basic desires with you." He just barely managed to hold back a groan. He wanted this. It didn't matter that he didn't know anything about her, it didn't matter that he didn't know what she was, it didn't matter that they were out in the open in broad daylight, it didn't matter that his partner was only knocked out and could wake up at any moment. None of that mattered, only _she_ mattered. He'd never wanted anyone with the strength with which he wanted her now.

Before he could reply to that she pulled back and cut all physical contact. He was pleased and even welcomed the spike of pleasure when he saw her face sporting a faint blush. He probably had one just like it. He would have pulled her back if he could move. Her chuckle broke his thoughts. "Don't tempt me, scorpion. I do not wish to get stung, even if I am still having an adrenaline rush from my kill," she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"If I sting you than you're allowed to bite," he said with a slight smirk.

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a smirk of her own. A tongue peeked out of her mouth to flick over one of her fangs. His eyes followed the movement before returning to her eyes. "I told you not to tempt me, lest you wish for our… coming together to occur in daylight and out in the open," she reasoned. Before he could reply she turned around and began walking away.

"Wait," he called and though she paused, she did not turn around before beginning to walk again. Suddenly, he felt himself being released and he could move again. Immediately, he dashed out toward the direction she had taken. When he couldn't see her anymore he stood there a moment. "Don't make me hunt you," he said softly, though he meant it for himself.

He walked a couple steps before he heard movement behind him, making him turn around sharply. There she stood with a hand on her hip and an amused look on her face. "Hunt me? Now, now, don't be confused. Between us, the one who hunts is me," she stated off-handedly, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that held a warning. A shiver went down his spine. She began walking toward him and he noticed the alluring sway of her hips that he had not noticed before. "Why did you follow me?" she asked in her quiet lilt with a hint of authoritativeness. She wanted an answer, she was demanding one. She stopped walking once she was about a foot from him.

He wasn't used to feeling so powerless. He was a predator, he did the hunting, he cornered, he demanded. Having the situation reversed was uncomfortable, he felt threatened… but he also felt a kind of excitement. He couldn't explain why, he just knew that it was. He decided for a direct response. "I want you, Ms. Shifter, and I want you to want me as well," he answered even as he felt his face heat slightly. He'd never been this straightforward with this kind of thing before, never really engaging in it with anyone else. This was different, he wanted her.

"Even if you don't know what I am?" she challenged with a slight smirk that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were guarded and kept on his.

His eyebrow rose. "I already know what you are," he replied.

Surprise flitted across her features before they smoothed into an unreadable mask. "I am not an Enchantress," she said plainly, her voice the same as before.

He began walking toward her and was a little unnerved by the fact she didn't move nor looked threatened. "You are. I know that you are," he said and stopped walking when she was inches away.

Her eyes narrowed and her position became slightly defensive. "I told you not to tempt me, Sasori," she said, his name said in a slight growl.

Another pleasurable shiver went down his spine. He definitely liked the way she said his name. "It's not a temptation, it's an invitation," he replied in a slightly husky tone. He smirked just slightly when he saw her pupils dilate.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she warned, a slight growl in her voice.

He swallowed hard, he could bet his pupils had dilated since they began this conversation. "That isn't my style," he answered in a low, smooth tone.

One side of her mouth quirked into a smirk. Before he even knew what was happening his back was pressed against a tree trunk. Her mouth was near his ear, her breath against his skin making him shudder. "I'm afraid, Sasori, that I'm a little hard-pressed for time and feel uncomfortable doing too much out in the open like this," she said and traced her tongue lightly over the shell of his ear. He gave a sharp inhale at that, his hands shooting to grip at her waist. "No significant articles of clothing will be coming off," she breathed and nipped at his earlobe. A small, appreciative sound left his throat. He swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod but was unsure of how that would work. How were they to relieve themselves of this need if they weren't going to be taking off their clothes?

His thoughts scattered when he felt a fang lightly scrape behind his ear. A quiet moan left his lips and his eyes went half closed. His hands slid up her sides before going to her shoulders and slipping off her trench coat. She didn't protest, allowing him to do so. The trench coat ended up beside them to be forgotten for the moment. His hands slid up and down her sides, sliding lower to grasp her hips when she began planting kisses down his neck. She hummed softly as she skimmed the tip of her nose along the column of his neck, or what she could reach from it. She reached up and began undoing his Akatsuki cloak just enough to have complete access to his neck.

One of his hands shot up to tangle in her soft hair when he felt her tentative tongue on his neck. He moaned quietly again and unconsciously tilted his head to the side to allow her better access. His hand on her hip crawled upward until his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt. She gasped quietly and shivered slightly in his hold. She pulled back and looked at him with smoldering, half lidded eyes. "Touch me, Sasori," she demanded in a throaty moan. He was only too happy to comply. He began to clumsily undo the buttons on her shirt. Not only was he not experienced enough to be deft at it, he also kept getting distracted by her ministrations. She had his cloak all the way unbuttoned, her nails gently running down his sides.

He was gasping and moaning quietly. Her mouth was paying special attention to the sweet spots at his neck, namely his pulse point and the crook of his neck. She wasn't leaving marks, she was kissing and licking and lightly nipping. One hand was teasing his chest and abdomen while her other hand was at the unattended side of his neck, her nails lightly running up and down. He could have cried in happiness when he finally undid all the buttons of her shirt.

"Off," he muttered between quiet pants. She stilled at his words until he began shrugging off his cloak. With that, she relaxed and helped him slip out of his cloak to end up near hers. His hands slipped inside her shirt, his fingers immediately going to her back and dancing along her spine. This made her gasp and arch against him, tipping her head back and pressing her hips to his. This made him groan and pull her closer, instinctively latching on to her neck. His tongue darted out to taste her, his eyes closing and bringing his lips to her neck to imitate what she had done to him. Her hand came to tangle into his hair, her other hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She let out a low growl that only made him pull her even closer and their hips began rocking together.

"Shifter…" he began, one of his hands going to the back of her neck while his lips skimmed down her neck and he inhaled her scent. She smelled lovely. She only hummed to let him know she was listening. "Kiss me," he ordered. He noticed how she had avoided doing so, but he wanted her to do it.

She stilled and moved to look at him. Her eyes were hazy, liquid silver. She was hesitant, he could see it. "I might hurt you…" she panted.

"Kiss me," he demanded again. Again, she seemed to hesitate, but then she complied. Her lips were soft and warm against his as she kissed him gently, pressing her body flush against his. They both moaned loudly at the contact, the hand at her back slipping to her hip and pressing her closer to him. Both of her hands tangled in his hair, pressing her lips harder against his but she was still careful. That wasn't what he wanted, he didn't need her to be careful, he didn't want her to be. So, he kissed her hard enough to bruise their lips, his tongue insistently and harshly trying to part her lips. She stiffened at his aggressiveness but he didn't let her pull away; eventually, she gave in and parted her lips. He registered a sharp pain, but it only served to heighten his pleasure.

As their kiss heated she ground her hips against his, he moaned but it was swallowed in their kiss. His hand glided up her body and boldly slid under her bra. She broke the kiss to throw her head back and moan his name. He watched her through lidded eyes, she looked extremely erotic and beautiful like that. She looked so _good_ and for this moment in time she was _his_. He was in control. Though not for long.

She retaliated to his bold move by a bold move of her own. One of her hands slid down his body to cup him through his pants. She palmed his erection and then pressed gently. He gasped her name, squeezing his eyes shut and bucked his hips against her hand. "I don't want to wait anymore," she growled, her eyes alight with lust. She removed his hand from her chest as she took her hand away from his aching need. He let out a sound of disapproval at that.

"Then don't," he answered in a similar tone, his cinnamon brown eyes ablaze with lust.

She suddenly reversed their positions so she was up against the tree. She pulled him toward her. "Lift me up," she commanded before pulling him in for a rough kiss. He moaned into her mouth, if she kept kissing him like this he wouldn't be able to lift her. Reluctantly he pulled away, going instead toward her collarbone, nipping harshly. She hummed in approval, her hands going to his shoulders. He detached himself from her before he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him toward her as her back rested against the tree. When they settled, her own weight provided a delicious pressure between them, only increasing sinfully when he bucked his hips. She rocked her hips and they both shuddered at the sensation.

Wordlessly, they found an appropriate rhythm to their rocking. It was fast and wild, all they wanted was to reach their peak. They could hardly keep their eyes open but they were trying to maintain eye contact. Her nails were scratching his upper back, no doubt causing it to bleed as her nails were as sharp as they looked. It didn't seem to bother him though.

"Sh-Shifter…" he managed, his breathing erratic.

"Sa-ah! Sasori… don't stop!" she demanded, her legs tightening around his waist. His grip on her hips tightened, guiding her and bringing more weight as she ground down on him. "H-harder," she panted and he wordlessly complied. Finally, _finally_ , when she reached her peak her eyes squeezed shut and she sharply threw her head back, her nails digging into Sasori's shoulders. "Sasori," she groaned, pulling him in as much as she could.

The pain of her nails on his shoulders in combination with the sound of his name coming from her lips made him go over the edge, making his grip on her hips even tighter, probably enough to bruise, and he brought her down to press hard against him.

He shuddered and slowly let her down. She leant her back against the tree, her legs trembling. He slumped his upper body forward, his legs just as weak, though both remained standing. They were both breathing hard, their eyes closed. His arms slid around her waist while his forehead rested on her shoulder. In turn, her arms slipped around him and she used one of her hands to gently pet his hair. They stayed like that for a while as they caught their breath. Neither of them wanted to admit that they wanted to stay that way. Perhaps they would have if they were in a more private setting.

Finally, he pulled away to face her. She looked beautiful and alluring with her bright, silver eyes and pretty, pink blush. He had no clue what to say. What were you to say to someone you don't really know after a (strange) sexual encounter? He found he didn't need to say anything.

She was looking at his lips. "I hurt you," she muttered. She leant toward him and he could feel her tongue licking at him. His mind processed hazily that she made him bleed when they kissed. Her fangs really were as sharp as they looked. He lifted a hand to tangle in her hair, bringing her into a lazy kiss feeling quite satisfied. She accepted, responding in kind, again being careful. This time he accepted and they took it slow. Reluctantly, they pulled away. They stayed silent another moment. "I probably shred your back," she commented quietly.

Now that she mentioned it his back stung and he could feel the blood trickling down. He smirked lightly at her. "So, fix it," he (semi) joked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

He blinked at her when she smirked back and raised an eyebrow. She gently brushed her fingertips down his cheek, her nails bloodied. He wasn't sure why but he liked it. "Hmm? I'm going to have to ask you to not move. If you can't comply, I'll have to immobilize you," she nearly whispered, back to her seductive, dangerous self. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. She disengaged herself from him and walked around to stand behind him. He felt like prey being stalked. He was going to turn but found himself being pressed against the tree, his back to her. "Ah-ah, I believe I expressly said to not move," she whispered delicately in his ear. He shivered, feeling himself stirring again.

"What are you doing?" he managed to say evenly.

She chuckled, placing a kiss behind his ear. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. "I'm fixing it," she replied lowly. Everything was still a moment, but he jumped when he felt something soft and wet at his back. He swallowed hard and realized it was her tongue. She was fixing the scratches she had left on him, just as she had healed his lips. Her saliva had healing properties he realized. He shivered when he felt her slightly sucking on his skin. He kept his eyes closed, his breathing picking up a little. That felt _so_ good. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands smoothing over his chest and abdomen. He let out a quiet moan at the sensation. If she kept that up he was going to end up turning around and pushing her against the tree. She hummed against his skin, her breath warm on his back. "You want it again, don't you?" she breathed. He didn't answer, but yes, he did want her again.

She was swiping her tongue against his back in long strokes and occasionally nipping at his shoulder. "It's a good thing it was only your upper back," she commented in a quiet, casual tone. She then trailed kisses from his shoulder to the back of his neck, where she nipped lightly. He braced himself against the tree and tried to keep himself under control, though he knew he wouldn't be able to for very long. One of her hands teased the top of his pants. He shivered and swallowed thickly. "How do you think it would have gone if we had been in a more private setting?" she queried, her sinful words accompanied by a long lick up his neck. He couldn't help the quiet moan.

He could imagine it quite well actually. Feeling her soft, bare curves against him, he could definitely imagine that. Kissing a path down her warm body, feeling her hands on him, spreading her legs for him to settle between. Running his hands down her body without any tedious clothing in the way. Watching her hair splayed across a pillow, her face contorted in pleasure – pleasure _he_ caused. Yes, he really could imagine what that would be like.

He groaned when he felt her hand on his pants and over his half-hard member. He grimaced slightly at the uncomfortable sensation of his first release, but soon forgot it in favor of feeling the pressure of her hand on him. "Do you like that?" she whispered and he could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

She rubbed slowly, making his hips buck into her hand. She chuckled. "Do you wonder how it would feel to have my mouth on you?" she whispered enticingly into his ear.

"Are you – hah – sure that – ah – you're not an… an Enchant – ah… an Enchantress?" he rushed the last part out and gasped, arching his back. She took this chance to tangle a hand in his hair and tug his head back, exposing his neck for better access.

He moaned when her lips lightly touched his ear. "I'm not, but I'm flattered. But… maybe you're… an Enchanter…" she trailed off, her hand working him faster. His eyes closed tighter as he panted and bucked against her hand.

He managed to swallow, shuddering and moaning when he felt her gently biting down on his ear. "Mm… I bet you would taste _so_ good," she whispered against his neck, scraping her fangs lightly down his neck. He let out a quiet groan.

He heard her words and could see her on her knees giving him a suggestive smirk with mischievous silver eyes before taking him into her mouth. He bet that would feel amazing. Feeling her hands caressing other sensitive parts of his body.

"You should be illegal, Sasori," she said quietly with a chuckle, adding more pressure and moving her hand faster. "Come for me, _Sasori_ ," she said in an alluring tone though his name was said in a slightly huskier way. That along with the stimulation and the mental images drove him closer to the edge. Without warning he registered a sharp pain on his shoulder, and that brought him to his climax, bringing his hand over hers on his member and adding pressure as he rode out his orgasm.

When he came to his senses and opened his eyes he was slumped back against her. Her arms were wrapped around him, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. He was panting hard and he let his arms drop to his sides. One hand rose shakily to place it over hers as he consciously leant back against her. He was feeling too relaxed, satisfied, and pleasantly tired to care that he was in the submissive position. It just felt warm and comfortable there with her, with this stranger. He closed his eyes again enjoying the afterglow.

She chuckled quietly. "You're really something else," she said quietly, nuzzling his neck and placing a soft kiss on his pulse point. He made a noncommittal sound, his other hand slowly rising to gently tangle in her hair. "I wish I could stay here with you like this," she muttered, pressing her lips slowly and gently to his shoulder.

"You're hard-pressed for time," he recalled. He let out a silent breath and opened his eyes. He didn't want reality at this moment.

"I am, but I'm late as is, so who cares? Real life sucks," she said in a sigh pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

He chuckled at that. It was just what he was thinking. Then, something else processed in his mind. "You bit me." He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"You said I could bite you if you stung me," she reminded.

"I don't recall stinging you," he said but his lips tugged up into a smirk. She hummed, lacing her fingers with his. He let her as he untangled his hand from her hair, straightened and leant back against her. "I feel like our positions should be reversed," he commented after a while of silence.

She let out a quiet, short laugh. He liked it. "I like it like this," was all she said before adding, "Huh, you stung me without realizing it… I don't know how to feel about that." It was a murmur as her nose pressed gently behind his ear. "You're going to be in my wet dreams for a long time, Sasori. You've poisoned me," she breathed, making him shudder. He was glad she couldn't see his face clearly because if she could, she would be seeing him blush. Nobody had ever said that to him before. He felt a kind of pride to know someone as alluring and seductive as her had been equally captivated by him.

"I could say the same," he admitted.

She chuckled. "I'm flattered," she answered and after a pause added, "I think your partner is going to be waking soon."

He sighed. "Shame," he admitted and heard her chuckle.

She brought their laced fingers up and close to her before placing a gentle kiss to the inside of his wrist. The arm around him tightened. "I need to go," she said with a sigh before slowly cutting all physical contact with him. She bent down to retrieve both their fallen articles of clothing. She handed his cloak to him before she put on her trench coat. She did the buttons of her shirt as he did the buttons to his cloak. They were both uncomfortable with their dirty trousers but neither said anything about it.

Wordlessly she walked up to him and took him into a breathtaking kiss. He was only too eager to respond. When they pulled away she was smirking. "It was most definitely a pleasure meeting you, Sasori," she told him.

He matched her smirk. "Likewise, Ms. Shifter," was his reply feeling much more comfortable around her.

She stepped away and let out a quiet laugh. "Goodbye," she said with a little smile. It made his stomach fill with butterflies. It felt odd as he'd never felt anything like that before.

"Will I see you again?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She stilled and she blinked silently at him. She looked away from him and seemed conflicted about something. He felt somewhat offended, but he couldn't quite say why. His thoughts were broken when she looked back at him. She took off one of her rings and extended it toward him. Hesitantly he took it and examined it. At the center it had the head of a wolf. He looked up at her. She was watching him so he merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't be sure… but I think there's a higher chance of us meeting if… if you have that with you..." she said looking uncomfortable. "If not… I hope you'll… at least keep it… as a memento of sorts."

He looked down at the ring. "Why would having this let me see you again?" he queried somewhat confused.

"Things that are mine tend to find a way back to me," she explained vaguely looking somewhere past him.

He nodded and placed the ring on his right index finger. "Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong in keeping this to remember a flirtatious Enchantress," he commented off handedly.

She laughed at that, the fluttering of the butterflies increasing in his stomach. "Yes, you're definitely a charmer in your own right," she acknowledged. "I really should get going now before I get a scolding," she said and more reluctantly turned and began walking away, raising a hand in farewell. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. With a sigh, he looked down at his hand. At least he had something to remind him this wasn't some weird delusion or genjutsu. With that, he walked back to his partner.

Orochimaru was sitting with his back against the tree and holding his head. "Oh, you're awake," Sasori stated, back to his normal self. Strangely enough, the body Shifter had assumedly killed was no longer there.

"What is she? She made no hand movements and she didn't even touch me," Orochimaru said sounding somewhat perplexed.

Now that Sasori thought about it, she hadn't answered his question. "I don't know," he replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, we need to keep going and get back to the base. I've waited enough for you and she's not here anymore," he added sounding slightly exasperated.

Orochimaru silently complied, standing, steadying himself and with that they were on their way. As they walked, Sasori silently wondered how long it would be before they saw each other again… _if_ they would see each other again. He hoped it would be soon, perhaps in a better setting, that way he would be able to enjoy being with her at least once more; after all, his masterpiece was almost complete and his goal was imminent. Once a puppet, he would have no more sexual desires. By then he wouldn't care for her, for the seductive Enchantress called Shifter.

~.~.~.

 **Please review! I would prefer not to have flames, please and thank you. ^.^**


End file.
